1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a vehicle mounting device and, in particular, a mounting device located on or in a vehicle dashboard for holding and powering a cell phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the number of technology innovations increase, more devices are developed specifically for use in vehicles or sufficiently compact to be used in the vehicle. The devices may be placed on vehicle dashboards and powered, either directly or indirectly, via the vehicle cigarette lighter. A likelihood exists that vehicle manufacturers may add a second cigarette lighter on top of the dashboard to accommodate these devices without eliminating the cigarette lighter function. Further, cell phones are being developed with video cameras built in for conveying image data over the cell phone audio channel. Although conceptually there is a need for a built-in accessory or an add-on accessory platform that bolts onto the dashboard to support and power these cellphones, a power connection is still required. Direct wiring to the cigarette lighter would leave dangling wires, marring the appearance of the vehicle interior. U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,234 to Chang discloses a charger for a mobile phone wherein the charger case, in one embodiment, couples the phone to the vehicle lighter socket. The charger is a separate unit and not attached to the vehicle itself.
What is thus desired is to provide a mounting device associated with the vehicle dashboard for holding and powering electronic devices that are capable of use within a vehicle, and, in particular, to hold and power cell phones.